Flandre Scarlet (Koumajou Densetsu)
Summary Flandre Scarlet is a secondary protagonist / antagonist of the Castlevania-inspired Touhou Fangames, Koumajou Densetsu (紅魔城伝説; Legend of the Scarlet Devil Castle). She is the younger - yet more powerful - sister of Remilia Scarlet, Lady of the Scarlet Devil Mansion / Castle. She was kept locked away in the mansion's basement for 495 years, and the isolation of the experience drew her to madness (Or perhaps, her insanity was the reason she was locked away). Despite her violent and psychotic nature, Flandre is still a little child at heart, and all she wishes to do is to have fun with her friends and playmates, much to the horror of Hong Meiling who is assigned the role of her caretaker. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Flandre Scarlet, The Sister of the Devil, "Imouto-Sama" Origin: Koumajou Densetsu / Touhouvania Gender: Female Age: Over 495 Years Old Classification: Vampire, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Magic, Flight, Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate from just her head), Transformation (Can transform into a swarm of bats or a cloud of mist), Duplication, Danmaku, Fire Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, can destroy virtually anything by crushing its "eye", Attack Potency: Large Star level (Stronger than her Older Sister. Matched Reimu and Marisa with ease. Greatly wounded Ran Yakumo with a casual attack, though Ran was at least somewhat tired from her fight with Sakuya, Patchouli and Meiling), can bypass durability by crushing her target's "eye". Speed: Massively FTL+ (Even faster than Remilia) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Vampires are said to be able to uproot thousand-year old trees) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Her blows carry greater strength than Remilia's) Durability: Large Star level (Can shrug off attacks from Reimu and Marisa) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of Meters with Danmaku Standard Equipment: *'Flaming Sword Laevateinn:' Flandre Scarlet is often seen carrying the sword Laevateinn into combat. A powerful blade easily the equal of her older sister's Gungnir spear. Posessing a strange ornate design, the weapon is ridiculously large and quite heavy, though the young vampire wields it with ease. When she swings the blade, Flandre's magic often flows through its blood-red metal, lighting it on fire. Intelligence: Low. Flandre has the mentality of a young child, coupled with the insanity brought by centuries of isolation in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement. She is brash, impulsive, whiny, and notably sadistic / psychotic without being aware of it Weaknesses: Mentally unstable, childish and impulsive Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destruction of Anything and Everything:' Flandre can supposedly destroy anything she wants. By moving the "eye" of the object - the place where the tension is highest - into her hand and pouring her power into it, she unconditionally destroys it. In other words, she crushes the eye and destroys the object. With this power, she easily destroyed a meteor without even touching it. According to Flandre, everything has an "eye", and she holds all the "eyes" in her hands. *'Cloning:' As seen in one of her spell cards, Flandre can clone herself, producing up to at least three clones that help her in battle. Grimoire of Marisa states that the clones "attack as they like", which could mean they're able to think independently to some grade. It's also categorized as a "Slave-type", meaning that, though they can act on their own, they are likely still under the original Flandre's control. Gallery KoumajouFlandre1.jpg KoumajouFlandre2.jpg KoumajouFlandre5.jpg KoumajouFlandre4.jpg KoumajouFlandre7.jpg KoumajouFlandre6.jpg KoumajouFlandre3.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Koumajou Densetsu Category:Matthew Schroeder's Pages Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Insane Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sadists Category:Children Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Royalty Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5